Hey There Blakey
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: A nice break with cuddles. And snow. Prompts welcome.
1. Listen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _A/N: For a good friend of mine._

* * *

Looking out the window, you watch in childlike wonder as thick pieces of snow flutter to the ground. _It's really coming down_. You think and in a moment of pure curiosity, you get up from your cozy chair and addictive game to open the window you were just looking through. it's one of the bigger ones in the small-ish cabin and at once, your face is hit with a rush of soft white. It's wet, cold and quite refreshing to be honest. You don't remember the last time you actually enjoyed watching and feeling fresh snow, so this is a nice change.

It's also peaceful up here in the mountains. Solitude is the one thing that isn't easy to come by down in the city. Said city life just wasn't fun sometimes and you're thankful you worked enough to be granted a few extra days off this year. The break is well deserved but if the snow keeps coming down the way it is, you aren't sure if that's really a good thing or not. _Oh well._ Straightening your spine, you stretch your arms over your head and revel in the slight pops that occur along your spine. _Yes_ it's amazing to not have to do anything fro the next couple of days and a lazy smile captures your lips for it.

A moment passes and you're still transfixed on the sights outside. It's beautiful and wholly pure. Birds are flying around on the tops of the snow-capped trees and they chirp quietly. Greetings. Welcoming the snow it seems. You lean forward until your hands are resting on the sill. Cold. Wet. It even _smells_ fresh and part of you wants to vault right out the window and bury yourself in the biggest snowdrift you can find. Though your intense body heat would probably melt it right away.

" _Mm._ " Before you can possibly think more about playing around in the snow like a hyper pup on the loose, you feel a slim pair of arms wrap around your waist and a face press itself into your shoulder blades. " _s'cold._ " She mutters, natural sultry voice thick with sleep.

You're aware she's been up all night doing her own work, considering she's a night owl, but that doesn't stop you from smiling like a loon and singing " _Hey there, Blakey. Slip a clone right into room three for me. And watch the mischief unfurl._ "

"No room number here, goof." Blake again mutters, tightening her hold. What you don't expect is her sharper than normal canines digging into your left shoulder. It's delicious. "Close the window." Unfortunately, that husky voice of hers doesn't deter you.

"You remember when I made that song up, right? We had room numbers then." You can't help the slight pout that appears on your face.

"I do. And we did." Is her soft reply. Nothing more.

Though, this time she nuzzles into your back and you end up reaching for the window in order to pull it back down. "Ever listen to the snow fall, Blakey?"

"I've been listening since you opened it. It's nice." _But I don't like being cold._ That part goes unsaid, but it's enough to make you want to oblige. In fact you _almost_ do until an idea strikes and suddenly she's protesting as you carry her to the couch you were lounging on earlier. " _Yang._ " It's almost a whine and it's enough to make you grin form ear to ear.

"Cuddle with me, Love." You make sure to place her down carefully before tossing a fluffy blanket at her grumbling self. "Just a minute though." In a flash, you're going around shutting other blinds, stopping by the room to gather more pillows and blankets, grabbing the kettle and filling it with water, all while liquid golden eyes watch you impatiently. She sits there while you create a sort of nest out of the things you brought from the room next to the fireplace and then sighs audibly when you turn to toss more wood into the fire you'd made some time ago. It immediately sparks back to life and you position the kettle where it can get hot. Once it does, you'll have to leave again for the tea, but until then, you're satisfied with the quick setup.

Making yourself comfortable first, your raven-haired companion is all too happy to oblige when you hold your hand out to her and all but rolls into you thanks to the thickness of the blanket she already has around her. It makes you bite back a giggle at the cuteness of it all. Instead, your hands slide through the blanket to find her waist and you pull her lithe body toward you, never minding the annoyed hiss she emits for your cold fingers on her skin. You fix that as soon as she's settled by activating your semblance.

The result is instantaneous and you find her wrapped around you. Her nose runs along your jaw and her hands lock behind you in thanks, but your actual reward is the light, contented purr that comes from deep in her throat a few heartbeats later. It drives you downright crazy and you can't help but wrap your arms securely around her. Your own nose burrows into her thick onyx locks where her scent is strongest and you let out a chuckle when her furry ear twitches against your cheek.

 _"Hey there, Blakey. Come up to my bunk tonight."_ The whispered song you made up so long ago makes her shrink slightly and then you're giggling right along with her, knowing her creamy cheeks are now a shade pinker. She's adorable when she blushes.

 _"Show me some sweet moves tonight."_ She finishes and you swear you've never loved someone like the one fitting perfectly into you at this very moment.

The fire crackles softly, you're warm, as comfortable as you've ever been and you're both listening. There's heartbeats, the almost silent sound of snow kissing the ground, the same birds still singing. Far away from the hustle and bustle of the city with the love of your life in your arms. It's perfect and you couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _A/N2: Hey you made it to the end! Hope it wasn't too bad. Like my own parody of Santa Baby? (LUL)_

 _Anyway, so this could be a thing for the rest of the month if you're interested enough. (By that, I simply mean: prompts.) Give me some? It can be Bumbleby or Whiterose (mayyybe others if you're nice about it xD) Otherwise, this one will probably just have one more chapter. Let me know though 3_


	2. Taste

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The soft padding of familiar steps has you glancing up from your tablet and you find your partner expertly balancing two steaming mugs. There's this sweet little smile on her plump lips that has you momentarily spellbound because you know _you_ are part of the reason for it. If not, more.

"Hi." She greets in her usual quiet voice and you make room so she can set them down and hopefully get her to sit by you.

Of course she does.

"Hi." You welcome her delicious hips next to yours for all of two seconds before she's re-positioning herself so she's leaning against you, facing the TV. This actually irks you enough to make you pout. Luckily she doesn't see it and instead, reaches for one of the mugs she'd brought with her.

As annoyed as you are that she'd rather watch TV than pay attention to you, you do your best not to jostle her as much while you reach for your own mug. They are custom mugs you made for the anniversary the both of you celebrated a few months ago that are accented with two bumblebees surrounded by a poorly scribbled heart. (The heart was your own doing while the bees were designed by an actual artist.)

She loved it anyway and used it more than any of the other mugs in the house. Even brought it up to the cabin, but of course, you won't mention that. _Just too cute for her own good._

Instead of continuing your pouting like a child, you bring your mug closer and inhale the chocolaty richness and feel everything else slip away. Your copious amounts of time spent at the gym during the week helps you with your slight chocolate addiction, but since this is considered a vacation, you're more than ready enough to indulge. And once you take the first sip, you know she's also more than ready to oblige.

Your sigh of contentment catches her attention and she finally turns away from the TV to gauge your reaction. "How is it? I didn't add too much mix did I?" She's so endearing your heart melts on the spot!

"How on earth do you prefer tea over this?" You murmur half-drunkenly since your belly is being warmed up and your mouth still holds the thick taste of every good thing in life itself. In a second, your body will react to the heat radiating from the inside out and you know she'll be cuddling you just as quick. _Mmm._

"Tea is healthier." She smirks.

"Hot Chocolate beats tea anyday." Just to prove your point, you lift your mug and take another sweet sip, relishing in the taste and even slip in a satisfied moan of approval. " _Especially_ if it's made by you, Love." A calculated wink complete with a dash of your tongue across your lip has golden eyes flickering away and once her head is tiltled so you can't see her reaction, you know you've just made her blush a bit. Maybe a lot.

"I-I still prefer tea." She mutters, taking her own sip. "It's calming for me."

"Maybe, I don't want to be calm." You counter by gently reaching out to push thick onyx locks behind her human ear. Since she's still sitting with her back against you, you take that opportunity to lean in for a playful nibble. Her reaction was nothing more than a slight shiver, but you know her face is now an attractive shade of pink and it's enough to make you lay off so you can take another drink.

There's a hesitant silence that follows where nothing but the scents of Jasmine tea and Hot Chocolate fill the void before she turns and sets her mug down on a coaster. "Let me have a taste then." She says just as you've finished it off. Not even the lingering mix that usually sits at the bottom has a chance because you've learned to not waste any by swirling it back into the last few sips.

 _Um._ Lilac eyes lock on golden irises and you can't help but raise a curious brow. Since when did she ever want anything to do with chocolate anyway? "I uh," Clearing your throat, you show her what you've done and are not expecting to see the disappointment there on her beautiful face. The two of you are left staring for a good thirty seconds before you decide to try to do something about it. "I mean, I can make you-"

As soon as plushie full lips meet yours, you instinctively give the mug a death grip lest you drop it and it's a good thing you did because her velvet tongue slips across your bottom lip just after. Permission. You eagerly grant it and meet the warm wet muscle with your own. A sharp inhale is taken by one of you (you're too occupied to care which is which) while you struggle to find a safe place to set your mug down. Once you find it, your hands shoot back up to join in on what they've been missing out on.

Your toes curl once she releases the softest of moans when your dominate hand buries itself in her hair and you tug gently to angle her sweet mouth a little better in the awkward position you're in. Your other hand is tracing along her jaw line and you swear you've never been happier. This is a constant saying you have because it's true. Every kiss. Every touch. Every time you make love. _Every time_ feels like the first time and it's glorious.

All too soon, the gorgeous kiss is ending and you find yourself swimming in chocolaty, hazy desire. There is no way she's getting out of this now that she started.

However.

"I guess it isn't that bad." She teasingly licks her lips after smacking them experimentally and then gets up with your mug in hand. "Maybe you'll be nice and let me have a better taste next time."

* * *

 _A/N: eyyyy, I actually got something up! Thank you for the prompt btw~_  
 _It's a bit hard for me to write nowadays, but I can assure you I do try. (sometimes) so thanks for the reads, follows, reviews, and faves regardless of my presence or not. I do miss writing._

 _So leave something you might want to see? It doesn't have to be in the same timeline as this one. Been thinking of doing multiple shorter chapters like one-shots just for fun._

 _Let me know. Daks out._


	3. Snow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Growing up was no easy feat for you. At such a young age, you had watched your mother pack her things and leave. You watched your father break into a million pieces and then try to mend himself back together. You watched him bring home another woman and then watched in amazement as her belly grew. Your lilac irises watered when you saw the baby come home one night (whether they were happy tears or jealous tears, you didn't remember.) Either way you watched your new sister start to grow and your heart grew with warmth. _A sister._

In time, you had to watch your father break all over again over your second mother. This one, you choose to keep hidden because there is a certain weight there. It hurts more than anyone would ever know. Well, _almost_ anyone. There is someone who knows.

And she's currently glaring at you in utter betrayal.

" _How. Dare. You._ " Liquid golden eyes are boring into gleeful lilac.

"What? You look adorable, Love!" A chortle erupts from your throat and you _know_ you'll be spending the night on the couch. Possibly the rest of this little vacation, but you wouldn't trade it for the world on a silver platter.

You watch as the love of your life stands up out of the impossibly huge snow drift so she can dust as much snow from her being as possible. It wasn't planned, but as soon as you saw it, you knew what you had to do.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that morning.**_

There was nothing like waking up in a pile of tangled sheets and the love of your life practically draped around you. _For someone as modest as you, Love, you've sure got no problem sleeping naked._ The thought smears an endearing smile to your lips and you share it by shifting to wrap your arms around her more comfortably. Her small protests of being moved around a bit make you press your lips to the top of her forehead, murmuring apologies and sweet nothings to ensure she falls back to sleep.

She does immediately.

Glancing upward with a lazy grin, you squint through the early morning sun rays to see that a fresh coating of snow has been granted over night. Being out in the middle of nowhere meant that closing the blinds of the windows weren't an absolute _must_ , but if someone foolish had thought to trod by last night...your grin turns smug then. _They certainly got an eyeful._ Of course, if anyone was dumb enough to actually interfere, _both_ of you would have attacked with no mercy.

Instead of thinking further on that, you slide your hand up your lover's slender back and further up into her messy head of hair, eyes trained on the world outside that window. Today you will build a snowman. It just _has_ to be done.

With that in mind, you, as gently as you can manage, drop another kiss to a little furry black ear and proceed to untangle yourself from her. " _Wer you goin?_ " She mumbles sleepily and you end up moving your lips to her forehead once more, telling her you'll be right back.

You weren't expecting her to follow once you tied your unruly blonde locks up and padded into the kitchen for breakfast. If there was one thing you knew how to do, it was cook. Growing up, you watched your second mom make meals and then for awhile, your dad. You noticed it was something that took his mind off what was happening in the moment and that he genuinely enjoyed it, so you asked him to teach you and teach you he did. Now that you're older, you understand where he was coming from. It soothes you and you're usually amazed at what your hands are capable of.

 _Among other things._

Your impish smirk and lewd thoughts of last night are interrupted when familiar slim arms wrap around your waist and a cheek lands itself on your shoulder. "Ever get the feeling of deja vu?" You say just as you expertly flip the pancake you've been absentmindedly making up into the air. It lands as intended and you hear the satisfying sound of the hot grill already baking the previous goo.

"I don't _recall._ "

Suddenly you're _so_ glad you weren't about to take a sip of orange juice, or flip another pancake, or anything really because you are much too busy trying not to fall over laughing.

Blake might not seem that responsive to the blind eye. People saw her as anti-social, _quiet,_ demure, and sometimes cold, but _sweet Odin_ is she perceptive! And witty. And a big goof when the time was right and you are impossibly overjoyed that you two met all those years ago. Everyone missed out on the _real_ Blake and you're quite happy with that. Stingy, even.

"I love you so much." It's a breathless declaration thanks to your excessive giggles after a good gut-wrenching laugh and once you safely turn the stove off, you turn in her arms so you can wrap your own around her smaller frame.

"Wait. _Now_ , I got deja vu." After nuzzling into your chest, you find sharp golden eyes piercing into yours. It sends a delicious chill down your spine. "I remember you saying something similar last night. In a higher tone though."

Your smile drops a bit and an instant rush of blood hits your cheeks at the implication. _The dirty..._ Looking away to hide your embarrassment does nothing to quell the giggles she is now freely releasing. You love the sound of her bell-like laughter, but you don't exactly _like_ being the reason for it. Pride and all.

Either way, she wasn't about to get away with it.

* * *

 _ **After Breakfast.**_

"Will you go on a walk me me today, Love?" You ask from under the towel currently tousling your hair into an even bigger tangled mess of golden tresses. You're feeling as refreshed as can be after a well deserved shower and now you're ready to actually get out and play in the beckoning snow.

"Not sure I believe the innocence of that question." Dropping your towel around your shoulders, you find your lover delicately drying her own hair, ears turned curiously toward you since you're standing behind her.

"Well, I mean, I _was_ hoping to build a snowman with you." You shrug, eyes falling from her bare shoulders to her lithe waist to- "But if you're not up to it, I guess I can do it alone." Lilac snap away just as she turns and you walk out of the bathroom to where your clothes have been spilling over the drawers since you got here.

"It would be a shame if you went alone." She follows you out and snatches the shirt you were inspecting. It wasn't dirty and there was an instance where you were considering wearing it yourself, but are more than happy to let her have it. You love when she wears your clothes. (That and she once told you: _"It's not your shirt anymore. It's our shirt."_ ) It positively melted your heart and still made you grin stupidly when you thought about it. You'd share anything with her.

"That's a yes then?" You watch her pull that shirt over her head, notice the way her ears twitch out of the fabric first and bite back a giggle when she shakes her hair out, knowing it was mainly because of the tickle her ears just experienced. _I could watch you all day._

"I guess." She then makes her way past you with a slight pat to your hip.

* * *

 ** _Outside._**

Your plan was a success!

Before you are two handsome looking snowmen. One is slightly crumpled thanks to the size of it, but you're beaming with pride anyway. Mostly because you never resist the chance to show off your strength in front of your lover and this time was no exception. Of course you forgot that compacted snow could be incredibly heavy and you'll need a long soak in the tub later, but you managed to create one of the biggest snowmen you've ever seen. Beautiful.

They aren't, however, _as_ beautiful as the woman standing next to you. Bundled up in the thickest jacket ever with a special hat that accommodated her cute ears nicely. "I still don't understand what these are." She comments, stepping forward and poking the coal you'd stuck on top of one of them.

Without wasting another moment, you go to stand by the one you've been beaming about. "Can't you tell, Blakey?" Your arm wraps around it. "They're supposed to resemble us!"

Golden eyes then leave yours to scrutinize and just after, she's burying her already pink face into her mittens. "Okay. I see what you did there."

What you did was basically make one snowman upside down and the other had more girth at the bottom. Genius if you'd say so. "Bellabooty and the Bimbo strike again." Are your confirmed words that have your lover releasing an uncharacteristically loud groan. Your chortles don't help her at all and you love it.

"I can't believe you dragged me out here just to boost that bully's ego." She was referring to an old acquaintance neither of you had mentioned in a long while, but the saying stuck through the years and now you were too busy laughing to notice the incoming white ball until it was too late.

"Hey, my mouth was open and everything!" Wiping your face free of melting snow, you manage to shoot your lover a pointed look, though you're still giggling about your masterpiece.

"Then maybe you should shut it." She smirks, making you raise a brow. Playful Blake has shown up and you are quick to accommodate by squatting so you can make as many snowballs as possible.

"Maybe you should make me _Ms. Bellabooty._ " Your taunt has her ears flattening. Those alluring eyes have now dilated, body language suggesting a chase of sorts, but you're not about to chase her. Yet.

However, the thought of _her_ chasing _you_ never even crossed your mind until you're crashing straight through the two snow _ladies_ you've both spent hours on. First comes shock that she's taken you down so easily, then comes laughter because you've foolishly let your guard down in the first place, and then finally comes the realization that you've just destroyed your hard work of art. (Not to mention, you've successfully crushed all your recently made snowballs thanks to the impact.)

"Oh. You've done it now, Blakey!" You snap to your feet and have your once again uncharacteristically hysterical lover tossed over your shoulder. Lilacs quickly scan the area and once they find your ultimate goal, you trudge through the snow. She doesn't know what's hit her until you hear a squeal come from inside one of the biggest snow drifts you've ever seen.

First, you see and ear twitch out of the snow and then the rest of her head pops out, snow-capped, pink, pouty and all. You're doubled over in laughter for the next several seconds because it is by far the most cutest and funniest thing you have ever witnessed in your entire life.

" _How. Dare. You._ " Liquid golden eyes are boring into gleeful lilac.

"What? You look adorable, Love!" A chortle erupts from your throat and you _know_ you'll be spending the night on the couch. Possibly the rest of this little vacation, but you wouldn't trade it for the world on a silver platter.

Once again, you are tackled. This time though, you're ready enough to catch her and soon enough you two are rolling around in the deep snow and laughing like a couple of love-struck teenagers.

* * *

 _A/N: So, I tried to italicize one of the lines and almost lost EVERYTHING I WROTE!_  
 _Was the scariest moment of my life O_o and thank the gods for the 'Undo' button._

 _Anyway, I'm glad ya made it to the end. This is a bit longer, but I enjoyed writing it so...I hope you liked reading it._  
 _I got the idea from some other story sometime ago where a character was buried in the snow, so I thought, why don't I do my own? It was adorable if I must say so myself. (LUL)_

 _Thanks for reading/faving/following and reviewing. Your reviews keep me motivated :)_

 _Also: Didja catch the thing I threw in there? Didja? (Some of you know what I mean.) I'm pretty proud of it. *ba dum tss*_

 _Let me know what you want to see next. (I mean, besides long A/N's.) Daks out~_


	4. Suave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

You hear the even breathing. Feel it against your back. You know she's fast asleep, but that doesn't stop you from shifting. From turning all the way over and wrapping your arms securely around her. In turn she moves closer until her head is nestled under your chin and you feel her nose nuzzling into your throat. It brings a peaceful smile to your lips and you can't help but think back to the way you two met.

You'd been quite the rebel. To this day you recall some things you aren't proud of, but you've learned that as long as you sometimes think back and wish you could do things differently, you're not the same person you used to be. The confound thought was put into words more simply by a good friend of yours, but you're a bit too tired and over your past mistakes to care by now. Especially since it's late. Or early, whatever way one chose to look at it.

She stirs a little and you try not to think too much. When you do, you know your body hardens, teeth clench and unclench and it's just unpleasant for her. She's likes you soft when she sleeps on you, but as your mind wanders back to your lover, you can't help but place a soft kiss to the top of her head. The last thing you want to do is wake her all the way up, so you cuddle against her and activate your semblance until she's purring softly. Contentedly.

 _You think of the way she looked the very first time you saw her. Ruby had pointed her out from across the room and the first thing you noticed was the bow setting right on top of her head. (Thinking back, you can't hep but kick yourself for not noticing how much of her resembled the adorable kitty you knew now.) Either way, you saw the bow, and then came the silky black tresses that nearly covered her face._ That face. _It had been so passive. Almost completely expressionless. Yet, it was stunning. You watched as her large eyes tracked words down in the book she'd been fascinated in. If there were any emotions that showed on her face, it was because of what was happening in the little world she'd been infused in. From your place on the floor, you only saw the shiny golden of her eyes illuminated by the candle at her side. She looked so cute and cozy there that you had to smile at the sight._

 _And then you were dragging your little sister over to try to break her out her shell to make new friends._

 _"HELLLLOO~!"_

 _The next time you saw the demure girl, she became your partner._ This _time her golden irises locked in on you. In that moment, everything was silent. You may have been in a forest, but absolutely_ no _sounds made it to your ears. Except for your wildly beating heart. Whether it was in fifth-gear from the fight you just went through that was fueled with nothing but adrenaline, or from the black-haired beauty standing a few feet away from you. Whichever the case, you thought your heart was going to pound right out of your chest._

 _She smirked then._

 _You were caught._

 _You were down for the count and would be for a very long time._

 _"...I could've taken him." Was the very first thing you'd said to her. A subtle eye roll was all you got for your cocky statement and you couldn't help but clench your jaw to hide the budding embarrassment._

 _'Way to go, Yang.'_

* * *

Your eyes blink awake and suddenly it's morning. _When did I fall asleep?_ You wonder for all of two seconds before the smell of bacon hits you square in the nose. Getting out of bed has never been easier and soon you're trudging down the hall to where the scents are plenty more inviting. Once you get to the entry-way, you stop cold. The sight of your partner bending into the fridge with nothing but modest black panties on makes you want to tear through the kitchen and-

"You're finally up." Her quiet, smoky voice pulls you out of your lewd thoughts and you blink several times to bring yourself all the way back to the present.

"...You know food is the way to my heart." You blurt and then push an awkward hand through your tangled mess of hair. _Such a way with words._ Some things never change.

"I do know that." There's a small smirk on those full pretty pink lips that turns just the slightest bit mischievous as she finishes with: "You're _insatiable._ "

For a few painful seconds, your mouth opens and closes as you flounder for something to say. _Anything_ to counter what she'd just implied with her smooth words, but it's enough to make you turn away to grab a cup so as to hide the flush of your cheeks. _Damn her!_ You never knew what to do when she got the upper hand in the teases you two shared. Normally, you had enough ammo to make her blush first, so what was different? _Right._ Seeing her glorious derriere first thing in the morning was the perfect way for her to have the upper hand any day of the week!

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." There's a chaste kiss followed by an affectionate nibble placed on your bare shoulder as she moves in behind you and places a full cup of orange juice on the counter. There's also a smug grin in her voice that makes you feign being irritated and bring the cup to your lips for a big drink to shake it off. Only half of the orange liquid doesn't make it all the way down because she's placed her hands and has squeezed somewhere you definitely weren't expecting. Instead you hear her soft giggles as you all but cough up a lung.

"Blaaake!" You whine after enough coughing and you hide the pout by wiping your mouth.

"I'm sorry." She snickers, placing her hands on your hips and urging you to turn around.

"You're not sorry." Lavender-colored eyes narrow suspiciously at gleeful gold. The contact doesn't last longer than a moment before she's leaning closer. Down.

"No. I'm not." Her husky voice releases deliciously at your throat. Humid breath hits you just before that tongue makes it's presence known against your skin. You gulp thickly and your toes curl when you feel her sharper than normal canines nip against your clavicle. A jagged breath is drawn as she steps closer to continue cleaning the mess you made on yourself thanks to those wandering hands. The same hands that are now back to wandering.

The scent of bacon is forgotten. For all you know, it was just a ploy to get you out of bed.

Either way, she's got you and today you will be at her mercy.

It's not fair, but you don't really care because you would do anything for this girl.

And in turn, you'd let her do anything to you because the feeling is mutual.

She's all you'll ever need.

* * *

 _A/N: Why, hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter._  
 _Now if there's no more to say, I guess that could be the end of this little fluffy piece. (That can change of course because it's kinda fun to write.) So...yeah. Let me know if there's something else you want to see, if anything. It can go directly with this story line, or with something else._

 _Thank you for reading and for the reviews!_

 _Daks out~_


End file.
